


Soft Fish

by Miss_Claws



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Other, Protective Siblings, Quadrant Confusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Claws/pseuds/Miss_Claws
Summary: Eriden and Cronus are in a ♠️ relationship but it's surprisingly getting more softer territories than it should. Eriden expected it to hate Cronus not feel protective of him. He expected him to be clingy to him but he's just content sitting next to as he plays with his guitar.  He doesn't even fight back when he trash talking into his face. Cronus just just casually agrees with him and pat his head.Eridann doesn't know what to with this at first and thinks maybe they should flip quadrants.  But before he gets a chance to. Suddenly some of the other trolls and humans walks in dangerously close to Cronus other quadrants. Eridan needs to drag Cronus away from them just long enough until he can figure out where they stand.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Eridan Ampora





	1. Not expected

After Vriska and Meenah pirate army plan fell apart everybody started to jump off the ship and all scrambled swimming in different directions. you followed Cronus. Not sure why but you stuck by him the entire way. You follow him after he swan dive into the ocean and swim all the way until you got to the beach. You still follow him when he ran into the sandy desert and jumping up on the floating lily pads. He keep going until he reach into a grassy plains to finally stop at one of the human trees.  
He puts his hand on the trunk and leans against it a little as he tries to catch his breath. By the time you catch up to him you finally collapsed on your knees just a few feet from him. You felt like you were going to vomit but you hold it in. As much as you know and hear about Cronus you will admit he does has an incredible endurance. As you look through your messy glasses Cronus looks back at you.

"Wvere you behind me this entire time?!?" 

You look at him with disbelief. How did he not realize you were there the entire time? Sure there were others with the whole commotion but did he expect not a few trolls behind him? 

" Um yes? I don't knoww wwhy . I'm mean there wwhere a few times you got a little too ahead of me but pretty sure you at least or at least I assumed you knew."

Despite having no pupils you do get the feeling he looks a bit surprised to see you. He didn't argue or dismisses you but accepted you there. After a moment of catching your breath and resting. Your tired but bluntly gave him a proposal.

" Ok look I understand you're not the exact same Cronus but wwhile back one of them ask me to go on a date a ♠️ date at best! So I normally wwould never break a promise I am a man of my wword but that particular Cronus is not here now and wwell I don't feel like searching and wwell there's one of you is here in front of me. So if you want would you like to go out?"

He looks at you in disbelief in a few moments of silence almost make this encounter awkward. Luckily for you he slowly agreed. 

" Um sure I guess I got nothing better to do. Just givwe me a moment to process and let this sink in."

" Oh sure yeah ok."

The date came and went and you decided to make it official. It went as expected but over time you start to feel as though Cronus isn't taking it serious as you are. Or at least he's not fighting back like a spade partner should. 

" Hey Cronus I've noticed you're wwearing a wwhite shirt. at first I thought it was just small fashion sense each evverybody each their own and such. But I've been hearing rumors that you're trying to dress up as a human? Is that true?"

He's tuning his guitar but when you ask that question he looks up at you. He doesn't seem alarm but doesn't seem to try to deny any of the accusations. He rub where his scar is at and thinks for a minute.

" Wvell kind of or at least I started out at first." 

"At first?!?! Wwait what? Why????"

" I don't knowv maybe when the humans started popping up it was wvhat all the others wvould talk about and I guess part of me thought it was a good idea to grab at some of the attention maybe? At some point when I wwas researching humans I come across a movie called "Grease". And seeing howv simple it was I looked around and found simalr clothing. Maybe it started out a little bit ironic but then the more I did it the more comfortable it felt. Thinking about it it's kind of hazy. Like I try to act like a greasers are in the movwie and soon everybody else seem to just accept it. but nowv it's just feels more natural and comfortable to wvear wvhite shirt and blue jeans."

" Even if you did it as a joke wwhy wwould you do that?"

" What do you mean chief?"

" like dressing up as some other species I mean are you not proud to be a troll? You're a vviolent Sea-Dweller one of the highest cast you can get next to a fuchsia."

" Maybe back in your home planet. Back in beforus higher you are the more responsibility you have to look for others." 

Cronus looks back at his guitar and continue tuning 

" I hear wvhat you're saying but sometimes there's things that are kind of cool even pretending to be human for a a little bit." 

"Then you must be talking about a different set of humans cuz I did wwatch over the first four. Before they went into Godteir these four were just a bunch of nonsensical brats running around in their hives. For instance the rose one showw no compassion on her black little meow beast. there are times that she ask intensee questions and other times she completely dismisses him. As wwell with the sunglasses caretaker wwho spontaneously appear and fight the younger one. That wwas one of the feww rare cases I say wwe had in common culturally but at the end of the little pipsqueak wwould run into his room and sob himself to sleep at times. Like seriously if he wwere a troll with the same environment I wwould not be surprise his lusus culled him for his unfit behavvior ."

" Wwell if he was a troll in my planet his caretaker would have been taken away in for some questioning. Little Dave would have been set up in the system and set up with somebody who actually would take care of him and probably pamper in until he dies." 

" Ugh your planet sounds like trash. No wwonder you end up as one wwell"

" Yeah, probably beforus had some influence on me but wvhat can you do." 

"............ Wwell um yeah alterna definitely wway better than your planet."

"Yeah, I guess so chief"

He gives a small nod and a smile as he continue working on his guitar. We were hoping you could initiate something but at the end nothing really came out of it much.

You know Cronus or at least according to the rumors he would hit on anything that moved. You were ready to get on to him and ready to call him out for it. Yet Cronus just walk by them. Maybe a few hellos and wave them bye. You expected him to pick on taller gold blood or make fun of the poor fellow. Yet you hardly see them crossed paths if anything you have the suspicion that he's avoiding him. You knew your ancestor was secretly flush for the empress and Cronus had attempted to flirt with Meenah. So maybe he doing it on the side or when you're not looking. Part of you wonder maybe he was sneaking behind your back. You even made up this labyrinth lie that you were going somewhere and secretly stalking him to catch him in the act.  
Yet again he did his usual routine with no interruptions and not really bothering anybody around him. There were a few times you even seen Meenah in the same room with him. Not once had he looked up from his musical note to pay attention to her. You wondered did you get defective Cronus? Did being mind controlled by Aranea fix or broken him? Whatever the reason you're slightly put off by this behavior.  
As time went on you propose to move in with him.  
He look at you and shrugs.  
"Ok sound fine to me."  
You want a fight or at least some hesitation. You look away awkwardly and nodding your head with approval. Soon after getting your things together. He set up a new room across the hallway from his. He help you unbox and put away the items. He helped you decorate your room grabbed anything that you couldn't reach. You did not like to admit it but you are extremely short among your peers. With Cronus he makes you feel tiny. There were times you want to kick him in the back of his legs for that. After being with him for a while you have a feeling that he'll let you and wouldn't fight back. Which would take the fun out of it so you decide not to. 

Time passed again and finally got comfortable with your new surroundings. It's not much different from your hive except what he likes to refer as a "human house". It's not as big or extravagant it's pretty medium size. Enough elbow room you say. pretty tiny compared to your old hive. You are on the 2nd floor from each other and easy access to the "human restroom". Downstairs is pretty decent with entertaining station and a comfortable couch. It looks a little outdated but comfortable nevertheless. He designed his feeding and dining stations to look more like the 1950 human era. As old as it supposed to be it looks all very shiny and clean. There were a few times you attempted to put your old wands inside the refrigerator but he goes on to you. It's the closest of spades you've gotten with him but eh definitely not satisfying at all. Luckily there is a pool in the back for both of you to swim in. Though thinking about it most of the time it's just you in the pool. Most of the time he will just sit out on the lounging chairs and listening to his music. You find it odd both being a Sea-Dweller and witnessing him. You figure under extreme circumstance he is willing to swim for Miles Non-Stop yet wouldn't dare get his toes dip into a small pool.  
You did wonder if you could start a water fight with him. Maybe that could spark up some Spade between you. Though he needs to be in the water for that to work and you don't have the proper tools to initiate one. He's too far away for any of the splashes to reach him. With that said and done there isn't much to do.  
Once the both of you are done you would dry up and change back to your clothes while he goes inside the human house and it goes into a secret room. You're not allowed to go in there but you did manage to get a few glimpse inside of it. There was a few musical instruments but for some reason you could not hear any sounds through the door. By educated guess you believe he must have put some soundproof items around the walls and door. You don't know if he makes music, practices instruments or what. It's the only room in the entire "human house" you're not allowed to go in. 

You're not really interested but it is curious to you. You had thought possibly pestering him to let you in. You think for a moment that in one hand if you pester him enough it could potentially start a little bickering among you to but on the other hand he shares everything with you and including his entire home and having one thing all to himself seems kind of rude to constantly to assist on. Weighing out the options you chose to respect Cronus privacy this one time.  
Choosing so wasn't easy in fact reviewing all that you have been through this peaceful content seems unnerving to you. Out of all the quadrants spade it should have been the most exciting and intense to have. At least with Vriska it was always about one up with each other trying to figure out who can outsmart who. With a spicy rival by your side and keep you on your toes at all times was a thrill. Kind of miss it. You're saying Cronus doesn't have to treat you like Vriska but it's getting harder to resent him. You are starting to enjoy his company but not feel any spades between each other let alone a one-sided relationship is going to be awkward in the long run. 

You thought of this for a while. You wonder if maybe this is black vacillation. What really worries you is was this something worth saving or maybe this is an opportunity for you to change it. Cronus obviously does not seem wary by all of this. In fact he doesn't seem to be aware you're worried. Part of you wants to get on for him for that but there's something in the back of your mind saying no. 

Part of you is actually scared to confront him with this. You have been in past relationship and all of them has sunk down. You have lost your diamond with Feferi horribly. It was unsalvageable for it to jump on red with her. Especially after brutally murdered her during your blind rage. Especially right after blinding her matesprite sollux in front of her. As much as you trash talk about sollux back in the day he seem done with you to even start any potential spade with you. No matter how hard you try. And even before that you believe you burned all potential bridge with any of the other trolls. Including karkat and Kanaya who out of the entire group showed at least show some tolerance towards you. Now your too a shame to look at either of them in the eyes now. As well with Vriska who grow bored out of her mind during your time with her. She's slowly spent time less with you to a point she completely ghosted you. You didn't even have a proper break up. By the time you realize that she has already gone with another suitor.  
Thinking about it now had Cronus became bored with you a long time ago? Is this why Cronus had not start any fight with you?!?! For the first time in a long time this was extremely worrisome to you. 

You're actually lost with this. Had he not want to continue with this relationship and is waiting for you to break it of? You know he isn't see anybody on the side but is he only doing this out of politeness? Is this some beforus etiquette your were unaware of? How long were you pushing his patient or how long was you overstaying your welcome? So many thoughts and question Rushing in your mind yet you panic while Cronus is just sleeping on a couch next to you. He looks so clam and peaceful while you're here sweating more than that horse lover. Just asyour psyching yourself out you slap your cheeks to snap out of it. You have to think logically. With your time with Cronus you know he is not the time for psychological warfare and you don't want to do what little this relationship you do have with him to be gone. At a moment like this you need a third person to ask about this relationship but who?

You have burned any relationship you had with your former group. The humans do seem a bit of a stretch to ask for advice at the moment. The only other group that you haven't quite dabbled is the older trolls.  
So you're not comfortably ready yet to interact with them or repeat the same mistakes like your previous group. You did for a moment thought about Aranea but even with a different copy of her you're not ready to be mind controlled again. Darama maybe but you don't understand a lick of Eastern alterna. Rufio could be helpful but something about him rubs you the wrong way. You thought for a bit and that tall jade tattoo lady came into mind. you heard from the rumors that she's one of the most helpful trolls out of the group but the fact that she is kanayas descetor makes you nervous. Does she know what you did and if cares would she try to chop you as well? How well is her relationship with Cronus if you ask? At this moment you're torn with the idea. Once again you decide to weigh your option and decided to risk it. At best if she decides to help amazing but if she decides to cull you on sight well at least you said you try.


	2. Bottled up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus runs into an ex friend and decides to give her his side of the story of the the whole pirate hunting. Technically he knows this person wasn't the original tormentor but after everything he went through and now finally talking about it might help him to figure out the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this in very late but will fix and add the rest later in the day. For now this is just one part of the whole chapter.

You woke up from your nap. The movie that was on it's already in the credits. You look around and see that Eridan isn't here. You decided that Eridan must have gone off to do his thing. You get up to turn off the movie and headed back to your room. You go to the corner of your room and open your chest. Unlike your last one this one has a little combination the only you are able to unlock. The last thing you want is Meenah coming in and out of your house taking whatever she wants. You manage to open it and pull out a wallet and a silver comb. There is a couple of rings in there but decided to leave it as it is. You haven't seen any of the greasers wear jewelry around their hands. Plus Meenah roaming around she would find a way to steal the rings right after hands before you know it.

You lock up your chest and go by the mirror for a moment. You use your silver comb to fix up your hair a bit. You try your best avoiding horns as you comb. Some of the teeth of the cone manage to scraped around the base which gave this unnerving tingle a bit. You try your best to avoid the fins too but oof the fine part of the comb sometimes finds a way to scratch the webbing of the fins. It didn't hurt too bad but it was enough to make a small dolphin sound. Thankfully nobody is around to hear you. Small moments like these really makes you wish you were at least a human. You believe they would never have this bit of a hassle when getting ready. 

You put away the comb and started heading out. You wander around a bit until you find what looks like a little street with a couple of stores. As you walk to the stores you you mentally hope that these are human stories. Beforus or alterna are nice and dandy. It's just the humans are a little more interesting to you. Their stuff may come across primitive compare to your culture but that's part of the appeal. Plus you find it fascinating that some of their stuff looks so similar to yours minus the bug interiors or function. Just thinking about it gets you a little excited and decide to go to a store with the blue door. Just as you were about to walk in the door swings open. your face to face with Aranea Sereket. 

what little excitement you had is now replaced with a mixture of disgust and anger. you don't want to talk to her let alone see her right now. Just as you were about to turn around and leave. she grabs you by the back of your shirt. 

" Please wait, I understand there was a version of me that mind control every8ody. Forcing them to do things and just let them get 8lasted away 8y Lord English. 8ut that wasn't me physically doing it."

You weren't looking at her but you know by the sound of her voice she's tearing up a little. Technically she is right there are thousands of versions of everybody in the dream bubbles. Yet at the moment it frustrating for you. So much has happened against your will and had a lot to say to Aranea for it. Sadly the original Aranea got cook up in the flames by Meenah supreme. Some of the trolls say this could have been some type of cosmic Justice or karma for all the stuff that she did. To you though it feel more like she got off the hook and your left with these mentally scars. 

"Cronus please, I just want to talk to you or anyone. I know you and every8ody are furious with me 8ecause of what the another Aranea did. I know what she did was wrong but please don't ignore me . So..... Please will you stay with me for a bit. You could yell at me or tell me everything the other me did to you guys. Just ... don't shun me out." 

She starts grabbing you with both hands and you can feel her shake a little as she puts her forehead on your back. You still feel some anger but technically it wouldn't be fair because she is not "That Aranea" you saw first hand despite that there been many versions of the same person doesn't mean they all should share the same blame. You take a deep breath and look back at her.

"Ok fine I'll go with you for a bit. Is there a dinner or a small cafe around here? I'll give you my two cents and go right after that. No interruptions ok? Maybe after I cool down I don't know. We'll figure out later."

She hugs from the back and feel her nodding her head against your back a little.  
" Ss-sure I'll take that. Thank you." 

She finally lets go of you. You look away as she tries to fix herself up a bit. A moment later she walks ahead gesturing for you to follow her. After walking a couple of corners she managed to lead you to a small little cafe. On closer look it appears to be a human restaurant you visited before. There a little chalkboard on the side with today's menu. You were slightly more familiar cuisine and as you were about to choose your meal. You noticed Aranea is a bit confused by them. As much as she possessed herself as a "know it all" it rare to see her bewildered by something she has never seen before. You decide to help her this one time. 

" Ok Sereket , just point out the meal and I'll explain it what they are."

She looks at you a little bashful and points at something called "Blue mountain ice"

" It's mostly just shaved up ice with a blueberry syrup in it . With a a couple of scraped up White water nut sprinkled on top. Or what the he was like to call it coconut."

" How about the chilies cheese fries?"

" Chopped up fried starch covered in covered in creamy processed Moo beast milk. Mix with a nontoxic bean and real moo beast meat"

" Uuuh what a8out the sea jello delight?"

"It a three tier Jelly swveet substance with imitated guppy fish candy with white whip topping.

"The last one sounds more appealing out of the three."

After ordering your meals you both sat outside by the little tables with the umbrella over it. You crossed your arms and lay a little away from the table. Aranea sitting in a cross from you fiddles with her hair a bit. 

"So um do you want to talk about it before or after our meal?" 

" I kind of wvant to say it before our meal gets here. I have a lot to say but trying to figure wvhere I'll start it's a little bit but hazy."

"Ok, take your time, just let me know when your ready."


End file.
